H a p p i n e s s
by PeachFan900
Summary: After the fatal incident that happened on Space Colony ARK more then fifty years ago, he was still grieving. Still scarred. He knew he didn't need to be depressed. He was living a good life; a very nice life to be exact. He had a huge house, fame, and he had friends who cared about him. He knew he should have been happy. But he still never got over his past. Rated M for dark theme.


**Yay! My first Sonic the Hedgehog story! (W00T!) XD I was watching some episodes of Sonic X on youtube and got inspired to write this. Oh yeah, and this is my first attempt at writing a dark fic. (So many first's for one story! :D) Sorry if I didn't get all the facts correct in this fic. But enjoy it anyways! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Sonic The Hedgehog. SEGA does. If I did, Amy would be less... Amy. :P**

**.:Happiness:.**

* * *

_Alone._

He was alone in his house, sitting in a dark corner of the room, a knife slowly twirling between his fingers.

_Sadness._

Why was he so upset you might ask? Because of alot of reasons.

_Maria..._

Mainly because of his past. Oh how much did he wish he could go back in time and stop his best friend's life from being taken away.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_He was in the escape pod, pounding with all his might against the unbreakable surface that was seperating him from... her._

_"MARIA! DON'T DO THIS! LET ME OUT!" He begged, tears streaming down his muzzle. He knew what would happen to his friend and he just couldn't bare to watch it happen._

_"Shadow! I beg you! Please, give them a chance to be happy... give them a chance to live! Protect them! Please, Shadow..!"_

_"MARIA!"_

_She gave him one of her dazzling smiles one final time._

_"Sayonara... Shadow the Hedgehog..."_

_"MARIA DON'T!"_

_She pulled the lever._

**_BANG!_**

_The G.U.N soldier pulled the trigger._

_Those were her final words. She fell to the floor, her sky blue eyes wide from pain. Blood slowly spilling out from her body onto the cold floor. At least her friend was saved. She knew she was going to die, but that was OK, though. Now she knew that earth had a chance. They had a proctector, and that's all she needed._

_"MARIA...! No...!" The ebony hedgehog fell to the floor of the pod, sobbing loudly. He had just watched his only friend die right in front of him. And he couldn't save her._

**_.:Flashback over:._**

_Depression._

After the fatal incident that happened on Space Colony ARK more then fifty years ago, he was still grieving.

_Still scarred._

He knew he shouldn't have been depressed. Oh yes, Shadow was very aware of this. He was living a good life; a very nice life to be exact. He had a huge house, fame, and he had friends who cared about him. He knew he should have been happy. But he still never got over his past. Over the pain.

_End the pain._

He could only see one option to rid himself of this pain forever, and that was to take away his own life. Nobody came to visit him that often. He was mainly alone all day long in his house. Nobody would even notice he was gone, nor would they care.

There was too much pain in his life for him to take. He grabbed the knife and held it up next to his chest. Tears staining his pale (once Tan) muzzle.

_This is what he wanted._

_What he needed._

So, he impaled the knife into his chest, his heart to be correct. His vision became blurry, and it became extremely hard to breathe.

He smiled. Now he truly knew things would get better. He took his final breath and closed his eyes.

**_End._**

* * *

Rouge the Bat was flying in the sky over to her best friend, Shadow's house. She hadn't seen him in while; being busy with random assignments from G.U.N for the past few weeks. But seeing all the hard work she did, G.U.N let her take a two week paid vacation. So she decided to go check up on the Ultimate Lifeform.

"I hope he's OK... I haven't had any contact with Shadow in a while now..." She mused to herself out loud. After a few more minutes of flying, she made it to the hedgehog's mansion. She stopped flapping her wings and decended on to the ground. Once she did that, she knocked on the door. Five minutes passed and she didn't get an answer.

"Ugh. _SHADOW, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!"_ The bat yelled pounding on the door. After another five minutes without an answer, the impatient (and worried) albino Bat took a few steps back and kicked the door with all her strength, which was enough to break the door down.

Once inside, the white colored bat looked for her friend, but couldn't find him.

"Shadow! Where are you?" After looking in the bedrooms, the basement, the den and kitchen, she went into the living room...

And what she saw made her fall to her knees, her muzzle growing extremely pale and her blood running cold.

She found Shadow, laying on the floor with blood surounding him; a knife sticking out of his chest. Rouge ran over to his lifeless body not wanting to believe the image in front of her.

"Shadow? **_SHADOW!"_ **The bat screamed at her friend, shaking him. "Please don't be dead...! You have so many things in life to live for Shadow!"

No response.

"No... _NO!"_

Rouge's worst fear was confirmed. Shadow the Hedgehog was dead.

**One week later...**

Shadow's funeral was short. Not too many people came, considering how anti-social Shadow was. Those that did go consisted of Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Amy, Cream, Vanilla and Omega. Rouge cried the whole service. Shadow was like an older brother to her, and she just didn't wanna accept the fact that he was dead. But now, at the service, she realised that the crimson streaked hedgehog was truly gone.

After the service was over, Shadow was buried. His grave read,

_Shadow The Hedgehog_

_1953-2012_

_The Ultimate Lifeform, Hero of the galaxy and creation of Professor Gerald Robotnik. He will be missed and forever loved._

Exactly one year had passed since Shadow's death, and Rouge was still sad. Knuckles helping her mask the pain since they had been dating for almost three month's now. Rouge oftenly visited the hedgehog's grave when she was lonely. The flapping of wings could be heard over the site, and Rouge gracefully landed next to her best friend's resting place.

"Hey Shadow..." Rouge said, sitting down next her friends' tombstone. "Me and Knuckles are dating... wait, i've already told you this before, haven't I?"

No answer.

_"*Sigh*_ I still miss you, Shadow. I wish you didn't kill yourself... but... at least now you can be truly happy. Well, I should probably get going. I'll see you again soon Shadow..." Said the albino bat before flapping her wings again and flying back home.

"Goodbye Shadow... I hope you're happy."

**Sucky endings are sucky. :P I'm sorry if this isn't that great... I've had a serious case of writers block and i'm a little rusty. I also know that i'm definetly not the best writer in the world, and would love some constructive critisism. All flames will be used to bake M&M's cookies and you won't get one. (Yay for M&M's! XD) This wasn't Shadouge if you're wondering, either. Also, the whole 'hero of the galaxy' thing. It's a reference from Sonic Adventure (and Sonic X) when Shadow and Sonic save the ARK from crashing into the earth using chaos control. :) Thanks for reading! :D**

**~PeachFan~**


End file.
